Jordan Green
)]] Name: Jordan Green Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 11 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Theater and Drama, writing for productions, television serials, anime Appearance: '''Jordan is of a lanky build, standing at six feet tall and weighing a hundred and forty pounds. His skin tone is pale, with light freckles on his face. His face is round with prominent cheekbones, a thin nose and grey eyes that are wide set. Jordan's blonde hair is kept in an Ivy League cut, due to his parents thinking that anything longer looks unprofessional. He keeps himself clean-shaven and his hairstyle and bearing often results in people mistaking him for being a couple years younger than he actually is. Jordan dislikes sticking out, even in his clothing choices, preferring only to wear subdued colours, resulting in a wide array of white and black print T-shirts. While he does have a small number of anime print tees, he seldom wears them when not with friends, and on those occasions where he does, he would don a jacket or hoodie over them. On the day of the abduction, he was wearing a Les Mis t-shirt, with the quote “To love another person is to see the face of God,” printed upon it, under a navy blue hoodie and a pair of jeans with trainers. '''Biography: Jordan is the eldest child of three, born to Thomas and Sandra Green. The two of them had come from lower middle income families, starting work right after high school to help support their families. Thomas managed to find a job as a technician in Public Works department while Julie worked in purchasing for a local engineering firm. Having met at a party related to work, they found that they hit it off well, and it wasn't long before they decided to marry. Jordan was born the year after they married and his brother Jacob was born two years after him. His sister, Julie, was born six years after him. While having both started out at the bottom of the work ladder, both Thomas and Julie had received several promotions over the years for their work ethic and experience. While this was good for the Greens financially, neither of them were very well prepared for middle management work, while they had experience, for reports or presentations, especially things that required more computer work, they often found themselves turning to colleagues for help. Over the years, Thomas has been becoming more stressed by the pressures of leadership in middle management while Julie has been struggling with the growing complexities and increasing computerisation of her job. Both of them also found that their minimal education was making promotion within their respective companies difficult, with young but well educated staff climbing the ladders much faster than themselves. Feeling that better education would help their children overcome the problems that they were facing, Thomas and Julie poured as much as they could to support their kids through school such that they would be able to live much easier lives than their own. As such, Thomas and Julie scrounged and saved, sending the three of their kids to the best possible pre-K classes they could afford. As a child, Jordan was always well mannered, in part because of his careful nature but also because of his parent's insistence in instilling manners in their children. While they were strict about it, Jordan never minded very much, given that he found himself falling in line without much fuss. Due to the large amount of focus that his parents had placed on him in his early childhood, Jordan never had problems in his schoolwork in elementary school, never doing well enough to merit mention, but well enough to be proud of his own effort. However, Jordan found himself with very few close friends in elementary school finding that he much preferred to spend time by himself rather than with others. While he was never particularly shy, he often needed to return home after school to look after his siblings, rarely spending time with others. Even when he did have the free time, he found the routine of returning home and the comfort of home preferable to hanging out with others. As such, Jordan was never very adept in social situations, and much less comfortable in voicing his personal thoughts. While he can be friendly with others, he found himself extremely self aware about what he did and said and often finds himself worrying about his image, and what others think about him. Jordan found it difficult to maintain close relations with others, often maintaining some distance with them. He also often finds himself being judgemental about others, but keeps his opinions to himself, trying to stay diplomatic in conversation as much as he can, even if he doesn't like the other person. Jordan discovered Shakespeare late in elementary school, when his cousins passed his family a few old books that they hardly read any longer. This included an old school copy of Romeo and Juliet. While the language was difficult for him to understand, he found that he really enjoyed the style of drama and dialogue within the play. This led him to read more extensively into Shakespeare and eventually into other plays and musicals, spending much time in libraries searching for more reading materials. While it has been difficult to watch most of the current plays and musicals, given that most of them are on Broadway and few of them tour, he enjoys listening to the soundtracks and hopes to be able to see them in person in the future. Jordan's passion for plays, led to him joining the drama club in middle school, hoping to do as much as he could help in a stage production. He quickly found that he wasn't too keen on spotlight roles believing that he didn't have the confidence necessary for them, finding himself moving towards helping out with backstage or with the writing. He enjoyed helping out, feeling that it was helping him both be more capable socially, as he would have to work in a group, as well as giving him a sense of achievement in completing something big. He enjoys writing particularly, but worries about what he deems a lack of artistic talent and originality on his part and his writing decisions are strongly affected by the opinions of others and what they think will be successful, leading to an uneven quality in what he writes. He worries strongly about the hit and miss nature of his work, and began thinking about ways that he could improve his writing ability, starting to read more deeply into stagecraft and screenwriting. It was due to his increasing interest in writing that Jordan began to consume more types of media in middle school, feeling that screenplays, while different from actual plays would help him understand writing in general and help him improve on his own writing. He found himself spending a lot of time consuming media from multiple genres, picking shows with little regard to time period or genre, simply choosing from what had been well received before. Jordan has also found himself watching a lot of anime, preferring the story and character driven narratives to the episodic style of many of the other shows out there. He particularly enjoys shows from Gainax and Trigger, enjoying the fact that they take a lot of American influence in their work while marinating their own unique style. Jordan finds himself dissecting the works that he watches, trying to understand influences and techniques and goes on long binge sprees at times, thinking about these issues. While he would love to talk about his interest in movies at length, he finds that most people don't care very much for the way he analyses and treats the works that he enjoys. He has a started a small review blog for movies and anime he watches, where he tries to sound out his ideas that he has while watching them. He is a little embarrassed about the writing on the site which is as much stream of consciousness ranting as much as actual ideas and reviews. His sporadic update schedule hasn't helped visibility of his site either, with no updates for weeks or months, before chucking on everything he remembers at once. Jordan was never very close to his brother, Jacob, who was the nearly the exact opposite of him, charismatic and independent, often making Jordan feel like he was hardly the elder brother at all. They had little in common, and apart from the occasional conversation about sports or games, they hardly talked about much for very long. In recent years, Jordan has been growing even more distant from Jacob who has become more laid back over the years, spending long hours outside with friends and only playing video games at home, while rarely doing any schoolwork at home. He sees Jacob as unmotivated and lazy, never seeing Jacob doing much work at home, and has some mild resentment towards his lack of work ethic. Jacob's popularity in school has become a sore spot for him, Jordan feeling that Jacob doesn't quite deserve it, and while the pair don't have a hostile relationship, this has led to the two rarely interacting during school hours. Jordan and Julie being the eldest often had the responsibility of looking after her. They bicker a lot, due in part to a stubborn mindset on Julie's part and an overprotective mindset on Jordan's part, but Julie's strong interest in reading and willingness to listen to Jordan talk about his writing, has helped them bond. Despite her age, Jordan has found that she can be quite clear about what she doesn't like and often asks her for help as a sounding board for his play ideas. While his grades have been above average, with most of his subjects in the low A range, with A pluses in English Literature, recently, his grades for several subjects have been making a turn for the worse; Jordan is finding that he is struggling with several of the topics that are currently being taught. His mother has also recently quit her job over management changes in the workplace, and teachers have been quick to assign blame to that problem for his falling grades. His parents haven't remarked over the drop in his grades in the last semester, trusting that he can work things out by himself, but Jordan has come to view their recent silence on his grades a way to mask their disappointment in him. Jordan is somewhat unsure of his plans for the future, hoping to make his plans more concrete over his final year. He likes writing and would like to be able to write screenplays or musicals for a living, but is worried of what his parents would think of him taking art as a full time career. For now, he plans to apply to writing courses UCLA and UCS with the hope of getting a scholarship, but his falling grades have made this seem like a less and less likely thing. As a result, Jordan has found himself constantly procrastinating on his portfolio, often spending time on schoolwork or his blog instead. He hasn't thought about what he plans to do if he fails to get into either course, only knowing for certain that he wants to go college in any case, feeling pressure to succeed, feeling as if his brother's lack of academic achievements means that his parents desire for their children's success lie on him. Jordan still prefers to spend time by himself, but has started to worry that the lack of time that he spends with others will isolate him further in life. He has several friends, who have shared interests, but finds that his shallow relationship with them is unfulfilling. He finds that hanging out with people is interesting but often finds long interaction draining. Part of him wonders if his consumption of media is fueling unrealistic expectations of friendship, while another part of him finds that it is his personal failure to communicate well that has led to this problem. His tendency to make occasional quiet insights has gained him a reputation as one of the smarter students in the class, a reputation that he feels is completely undeserved. The self awareness that he has about the way he interacts with others has led to a careful style of speech, which has helped him avoid making too many enemies in school. While he handles himself fine in small conversations, he often feels lost in larger groups, and finds himself sticking to the flow even if he doesn't like the group decision. Advantages: He tends to be polite to those he meets, and is careful both about himself and the way he speaks, making it less likely for him to enter unfavourable situations. Disadvantages: Jordan is physically unfit and not very quick at making decisions and will have difficulties in a survival situation. His tendencies to fall into line may also be detrimental to his success. Designated Number: Male student no. 039 --- Designated Weapon: 30 feet of rope Conclusion: Not to knock on it because I actually like Les Mis, but I get the feeling you're going to see God reeeeeall soon. You make it too easy, B039. We even gave you some rope so you could hang yourself with it. ... Heh. - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by Randomness. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Randomness '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Jumped off the slopes '''Collected Weapons: '''30 feet of rope (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Hazel Jung, Jeremy Frasier 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Jordan woke on the southern slopes of the island, barely able to force himself to get up. Only Hazel Jung arriving and puking shook him out of his reverie. They discussed plans, but neither of them had any idea beyond survival. Taranis "Tara" Behzad literally fell into the scene, down a section of the slope, and Jordan and Hazel aided her after brief deliberation. Leslie Price then appeared over the horizon and scared Tara off, both Jordan and Hazel were also unsure about the unknown-to-them figure and agreed to book it. Jordan followed Hazel, and eventually they stumbled across the radio tower. Here Hazel found a familiar friend, Min-jae Parker, who had been travelling with Vanessa Stone and had found Eliza Luz. Jae and Hazel quickly found themselves getting along, and Vanessa and Eliza made it clear at that point that they intended to part ways. This left an unsure Jordan going along with Jae and Hazel, and they set up camp in the vehicle depot for the night. He was unable to sleep, and was thus silently privy to Hazel and Jae trying to have sex, hidden away in one of the vehicles. He did drift off, but when he woke and took next shift he realized Jae was no longer there. He alerted Hazel, who was too shocked to react except for deciding to leave. An unsure Jordan followed after her. By the next morning they'd made their way back to the asylum, after announcements had confirmed Jae had killed someone else. They searched the basement area, and when Jordan opened the door to electroshock he triggered the noise of a trap rigged by Alex Tarquin and Jeremy Frasier. Jeremy was the first out to meet them, telling them the traps were an unfortunate necessity, and Alex followed after. Hazel wanted out, and Jordan was inclined to agree, as he recognized Alex as a dangerous killer. They started to run. Alex and Jeremy made no effort to follow, but Hazel changed her mind, feeling compelled for moral reasons to try and work things out with Alex. Jordan hated the idea, but reluctantly agreed to preserve his alliance with her. Jeremy confronted them for their having hurt Alex, and Hazel took the lead in negotiations with Jordan reluctantly following. As a group they were able to come to a consensus, and left the area to find different shelter. Alex immediately abandoned them, and Jordan wasn't sure how to evaluate that. Jeremy provided them with people to keep an eye out for. By morning of Day 4 they arrived in the group therapy rooms, and Jordan hesitantly made the call for them to search. Both Hazel and Jeremy were heavily distracted and Jordan could sense the internal turmoil but only vaguely offer a shoulder to cry on, Hazel took it. As she sobbed she contemplated seeking out Min-jae once more, Jordan was taken aback by the suggestion and inclined to even blame Jae for having abandoned them. That said he was more than willing to acquiesce for Hazel's sake. Hazel indeed took comfort in his agreement, she stopped crying. Jeremy had apparently vanished to pursue his own plans, and told them to meet him on the rooftop the next day, giving the duo a day to find Jae. Jeremy had directed them to meet at the radio tower, and they casually set up camp in there along with the ambient corpses of Jennifer Wallace and Leslie Price, they tried to keep the conversation casual and about things from back home like fictional characters they both enjoyed, despite Jordan's continuing unease. Eventually they cleared the corpses from the room while trying to continue their casual discourse otherwise. Jeremy then returned to interrupt them, brusquely offering them weapons, that he explained he'd won defending himself from an attack from Junko Kurosawa by killing her. Jordan was immediately shocked and had to wander away, trying to process the information while Hazel tried to meet Jeremy head on and diffuse the sudden tension. Hazel turned to Jordan for help in changing the topic by putting on the CD they'd found while exploring earlier, Jordan agreed. The CD turned out to be a Jennifer Lopez song, which did promptly change the mood, Hazel and Jeremy both reacted positively by dancing about while Jordan basked in the positive energy. During the night Hazel and Jordan shared an awkward moment when she woke him with her crying and instinctively grabbing at him for comfort, which left a bitter sort of feeling in him. Jeremy left them again come morning to collect the BKA award he'd won, Jordan and Hazel briefly debating the merits of continuing to trust him but they were both inclined to continue assuming the best of him, as he intended to meet them again. They went to the bridge as he instructed but Day 7 came, they exhausted conversation and Jeremy hadn't shown. Before they had the opportunity to really reflect on the apparent abandonment they were found by Nate Turner, a mutual theater friend who quickly burst into tears and then admitted his own desire to die when they tried to make themselves available to him. Jordan was scared, and could only express disbelief while Hazel tried to sympathize and cheer Nate up. Nate eventually relented and joined them as they left the bridge, only to slip away later during the night. Jordan and Hazel stayed at the northwest cliffs for the following day and into the night, both privately dwelling on Jeremy's death and Nate's departure, as well as the other people who had left them. Hazel broke the silence to mention it, and Jordan found himself at a loss, wondering aloud why everyone chose to leave. Neither he nor Hazel could come up with a satisfying answer, but their relative peace was broken by the approach of Min-jae Parker, who recognized Hazel's voice and called out to her. There was an awkward exchange between the two before Hazel took out her frustration over Min-jae's actions by hitting him. Jae didn't retaliate, but his companion Dorothy Shelley did, taking Hazel's actions for a true attack and stabbing her. Jordan was unable to do anything but stand there as Jae chased Dorothy off and then Hazel fled into the brush, not wanting either of them to see her succumb to her wound. By the time they caught up to her, she had collapsed and died. Min-jae withdrew once it was clear that Hazel was dead and Jordan stayed with her body for a while before leaving in a daze. Jordan wandered around for a day or two after and eventually found himself on the slopes where he had first awoken and met Hazel. He reflected on things for a while, realizing that he had lived far longer than he had expected to and that he couldn't even be happy about that now that he was all alone and had no idea what to do. He contemplated jumping to his death, and argued with himself on it before he finally did fling himself off the top in a sudden impulse, dying on impact with the ground. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''And the curtains close on one more piece of cannon fodder. - ''Jim Greynolds '''Memorable Quotes: ''"I still don't like the idea. But if you seriously think it's a good idea."'' -- Jordan's reluctant acquiescing to Hazel's plans to return to Alex. "Cleaning up isn't the term I'd use." -- When Hazel says they should move Jennifer and Leslie's bodies out of the radio tower. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jordan, in chronological order. V6 Pregame: *Looking for a mind at work V6: *The World Turned Upside Down *We're Here Because We're Here *We're In This Together *Woof Woof, I'm a Dog. Kill your Friends. *The Way the Sun Can Still Burn Down *If You Had My Love *Jenny From the Block *Where Will You Stand When the Flood Comes? *Gift for the Darkness *In Cups of Coffee, In Strife Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jordan Green. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students